


Football Games are Fun After all!

by minisugamin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, cute friendship stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisugamin/pseuds/minisugamin
Summary: Jaebum was forced to go to a football game for the first time and he might have fallen in love too.





	1. The kid

              Jaebum didn’t want to come to the football game. In fact, he hated games. Why were they always so cheery? His friends forced him to get out of his house for a “bros night out”, they said. But all Jaebum can see as he enters the stadium is the color gold and about a hundred people on the opposite team's side, screaming like they weren’t given dinner.

  
    He really didn’t want to be here. He just wanted to lay in bed with a blanket and maybe a bag of popcorn as he fell asleep watching the most boring movie ever. Instead, he was slowly walking up to the top of the bleachers at the very center, with his friends, Bam Bam and Jackson sitting in front of him. These were his so called best friends that betrayed his trust and his dreams for a night out. The only one that he could trust now was Jinyoung, but he was busy with his boyfriend Mark. Not that Jaebum was being jealous or anything, but now he was stuck with the two who had the most energy and sometimes he needed Jinyoung’s calmness.

  
      The first half of the game was tolerable. The spot on the bleachers he had chosen was not greatly occupied and the only screams of utter anguish, because of our team slowly losing was those of Bam Bam and Jackson. All Jaebum could ask himself was, when did they get so much school spirit?

  
For the most part, he could ignore them, only they decided to leave him alone as they went to go buy snacks during, what he was guessing was the band’s turn to perform. He merely agreed and looked up, only to scan the maybe about twenty-four students in their band uniform getting ready and in their positions. He was looking at them and he couldn’t help but stare at one of them, who seemed to be laughing with such a wide smile, that Jaebum thought his jaw would break. The kid as he decided to nickname the boy who in Jaebum’s eyes looking incredibly adorable smiling, got in line with the rest of the band students and proceeded to play a song. The song, Jaebum could not remember, the boy, he could not get out of his mind.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more of background. hehe I promise it wont be sad. They will meet soon!
> 
> -Please leave comments. :) Thank chu!!

Maybe, he sat there for the whole band performance and maybe, just maybe, he stayed there through the whole game not so subtly glancing at that one band student every two seconds. In Jaebum's defense how could someone not notice a person that is so adorable, Jaebum feels like his heart might explode. It was already late and the people around him were all getting up and leaving, at that moment Jaebum realized he sat there alone for the entire game. Apparently, his wonderful friends ditched him. Jaebum would have laughed, but if he knew his friends at all they would probably have ditched him at the door. He sat up and sighed, "How wonderful, now I have to go home walking." 

It took him a while to find the exit since, people seriously walked to slow in his opinion. He reached the exit and there was a beautiful sense of freedom. He laughed to himself and suddenly spotted the same band kid who he was "looking" at before. The kid was sitting on a bench next to the building and had his head leaned back with his eyes closed. He would have kept looking at the kid if a person with a huge ass smile didn't appear right in front of him, blocking his view of the band student. "hey! Jaebum how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" The smiling boy greeted while going over to bro hug Jaebum. 

"oh, Hey! Hoseok." Jaebum said as he bro hugged back and looked behind Hoseok only to notice the kid was gone. He pouted a bit and then directed his attention back at Hoseok who he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks. "I've been good. Nothing very interesting, just been busy with some school work," Jaebum answered while shrugging slightly and smiling a bit at Hoseok. The other boy nodded a bit and proceeded the conversation, "Are you still doing music? Because I have this song I really want to finish and I was wondering if you could touch it up for me. Namjoon is a bit busy at the moment so I haven't asked him." Hoseok said with hopeful eyes directed at Jaebeum. Jaebum really liked doing music and some said he had a really good voice as well. He met Hoseok at a friends birthday party. He was singing happy birthday to the birthday person and afterwards a really hopeful guy came up to him and told him he sang really well. That day him and Hoseok talked a lot. They told each other many random stories about their friends and they also found out they both had a passion for dancing and music. It was really easy, Jaebum found out, to talk and trust Hoseok. He was one of those people. Jaebum would sometimes even go to dance battles with Hoseok and their friendship gradually became stronger. So, even if he was looking for a kid who possibly made his heart flutter, no Jaebum could not just say no and rush off. So he said yes and Hoseok briefly mentioned he would send him the file and the proceeded to say goodbye leaving Jaebum to walk home again. 

It was dark on the way home and if only his stupid, but lovable friends hadn't left him he would have gotten a pizza or something on the way home. He sighed and walked a bit more wondering who that kid was, he really wanted to know. He thought the kid was adorable and at the very least wanted to be friends with him. He walked up to his door and walked in, the lights were off so he turned them on and walked towards the kitchen noticing a note on the counter, most likely from is parents telling him they were on a business trip. It was always like this, him being left alone in the house for weeks, months even. It was not his parents fault, he knows that and he knows they care about him, but on some days walking into a house were there is no one waiting for you or asking how your day has been makes Jaebum feel lonely. He sighed and walked up to his room. It was plain compared to the house itself. The bed had a light blue cover while the pillows where a darker blue. The floor was tiled and there was a generous amount of opened space between the bed and the small sofa sitting somewhere of the center of the room. There was only one window, and that one gave view to the back of the house. It was adorned with Christmas lights that Bam Bam decided looked nice in a "boring room" as he put it.  He settled on his bed and laid down looking at his ceiling that had a picture of his friends and him taped to it, placed there by Jackson, who advised not to dream of bad things and only good ones because why would you dream of bad stuff when the last thing you will look at before you fall asleep are the people that love you. With that memory Jaebum smiled and got comfortable, not caring much about his clothes, slowly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed my crappy writing. Stay tuned! haha


	3. A Soccer Ball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet each other!

   Jaebum was having a pretty good day if he does say so himself. He woke up in a good mood, not because he dreamed of a certain boy’s smile, but because his friends actually didn’t bother him all day like they usually do. It was almost strange but Jaebum wasn’t complaining. He had a few messages from Hoseok about the song he was supposed to work on and his morning classes were coming along perfectly peaceful, yet Jaebum was a little restless. He kept looking around the halls and towards the Gym are were the band kids usually hang out.

  Unfortunately, Jaebum was with no luck because the kid he saw yesterday never came into his sight. He was mildly disappointed as he made his way toward the cafeteria building since he somehow had made it all the way to the GYM building were some other humans were playing a game of soccer. He shook his head and started turning towards the cafeteria when something suddenly hit him smack in the head making him fall backward onto the grass covered ground. “Ouch! What the heck?” Jaebum shakenly said as he grabbed his face in slight pain. “I’m so so so so sorry!” a young man said which Jaebum could not see as he was currently clutching his face for dear life. “My friend asked me to play. I told him, no but he instead. I’m so sorry. Oh my god. Are you okay?” the man said as he crouched down beside me and at that moment Jaebum decided to let go of his face coming to the conclusion that it was not going to fall off, as well as to see who the hell had dented his face.

  He removed his hands and Jaebum could have sworn an angel was right in front of him. His beautiful face and the way the sunlight brightly surrounded the younger boys frame, Jaebum was in awe. That was until he noticed the worried expression on the younger man’s face and his pained face slowly crept to the front of his mind again. “Yeah. It’s okay, it just hurts a little.” He tried to console which was a big lie considering two seconds ago he didn’t even want to remove his hands from his face because it hurt like a bitch, but Jaebum didn’t want to make the kid feel worse. He already looked like he was going to cry.

  Jaebum sat up as the younger boy backed away a little still looking worried. “Are you sure you’re okay? The boy asked still not believing Jaebum. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s okay…” Jaebum looked at him for a name, wanting to know who this angel sent from heaven was. “Oh! I’m Youngjae.” He replied smiling a little. “Well, it’s okay Youngjae I think I just have minor fracturing and a slight concussion,” Jaebum replied jokingly, only the younger looked at him with wide eyes and a panicked expression. “I’m just kidding! I’m really okay kid.” Jaebum added smiling at him before Youngjae actually cried.

  Youngjae was a relieved and a little stunned at how beautiful this stranger’s smile was. “Oh…okay. That’s good. Here, I’ll help you get up Mr. Stranger.” Youngjae said while helping Jaebum up by offering him a hand.

  That was cute, Jaebum thought how he called him Mr. Stranger. “My name is Jaebum, by the way,” Jaebum said as he grabbed hold of Youngjae’s hand hoisting him up. “Thanks.” He said looking at Youngjae’s face. “Nice to meet you on this bright and somewhat painful day.” Youngjae blushed a little at Jaebum looking at him and for calling him out.

  Why is he so cute? Jaebum thought as he stared at a mildly blushing Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so incredibly slow. But yaay! they met!  
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please leave comments! :)


End file.
